


【鼬止】HEAT

by kokona_0416



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokona_0416/pseuds/kokona_0416
Summary: ！發情期注意！人類x忍貓，忍貓可化形，人形有貓耳＆尾巴！UNDERAGE警告！
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, 斜杠有意義, 鼬止 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【鼬止】HEAT

止水覺得最近自己的身體不太對，白天還能用貓咪的樣子圍在鼬的腳邊繞來繞去吸引對方的注意力討摸摸，被摸舒服了體內那股奇妙感覺也就隨之消失了，但是到了晚上那股莫名其妙的情潮又捲土重來，宛若發燒一樣的暈眩讓止水躺在床上都覺得世界在顛倒旋轉。

還沒從長期任務里緩過勁來的鼬側躺在床外側清淺呼吸著，被情熱搞得迷迷糊糊的止水也只能背貼著牆汲取點涼意，他一邊刻意保持著呼吸不過於粗重打擾到對方休息，邊看著鼬的後背出神。畢竟鼬很忙啊、得讓他好好休息。止水這樣想著便決定這種事還是不要麻煩戀人的好，於是他轉過身去背對著鼬，將手探進了褲子里。

手剛碰上那高熱器官時止水就情不自禁地發出一聲悶哼，隨後又為會不會打擾到鼬休息而渾身一顫趕緊回過頭去看對方，發現鼬還是保持原來的姿勢原來的呼吸頻率後心裡舒了一口氣。止水訕訕地回過頭為自己的魯莽小聲嘆氣，又將原本纏在大腿上的尾巴甩到身前，天人交戰了一番後輕輕含住尾巴試圖忍住聲音。

鼬…鼬……。

止水在心裡呼喚著戀人的名字翻身趴在了床上，下身輕輕頂弄磨蹭床單的時候手卻摸到了枕頭底下另一塊面料不同的布料。止水抽出來看了一眼發現是之前趁鼬出任務時偷偷拿的對方的毛巾，當時自己還變回貓的樣子叼著這塊毛巾鋪在枕頭上後在上面磨蹭打滾。想到這裡的止水覺得臉有些發燙，但他還是把毛巾鋪到了枕頭上，將腦袋枕在上面，小卷毛還不動聲色地磨蹭了幾下，一隻手隔著衣服磨弄著左邊乳頭，另一隻沾滿腺液濕漉漉的手還在模仿著鼬對自己曾經做過的事。

鼬、鼬、好想要……

單純愛撫前面已經滿足不了身體里游散的情慾了，止水察覺到這一點後小小嗚咽一聲，放開了口中的尾巴深呼吸著。他覺得身後的穴里逐漸欲求不滿起來，水液流出彷彿都要浸透褲子。他猛吸了口氣，鼻尖滿滿縈繞著鼬的味道讓止水愈發心神不寧，滿腦子都是鼬的臉鼬的手鼬的身體鼬的性器，穴里的軟肉彷彿都在不知饜足地叫囂著渴望被填滿，止水懊喪地嘆息一聲，變成小貓的樣子鑽進了鼬的懷裡試圖捱過這難熬的夜晚。

然後第二天鼬就在迷迷糊糊中覺得抱著的東西大小不對熱度也不對，從朦朧中一下子驚醒的鼬這才發現懷裡的止水這副模樣不過人類的十三四歲大小，頭頂貓耳時不時地抖動著，被抱在懷裡的手還觸到了對方身上不一樣的熱度，剛想把手抽回來又發覺手臂上還纏著止水的尾巴。

止水腦袋暈暈乎乎的，發覺自己抱了一晚上的手的主人醒了也沒力氣叫他名字。身上彷彿剛從水里撈出來的一樣，小卷毛都濕乎乎地黏在臉上，下半身又硬的不像話頂在小腹上，剛想夾緊雙腿時就被鼬的手順著大腿根往上摸侵入了身體。

「啊、啊…嗚、鼬…！」

被叫到名字的人低頭張口含住了止水的耳朵尖，弄得懷裡的人挺著腰發出了一聲黏糊糊的喘息，身後也立刻縮緊了咬著鼬的手指不放。鼬在心裡發出聲輕笑，於是他用舌面磨了磨止水的耳朵後附在他耳邊，手上的動作從在淺處摩挲轉為一次比一次頂的深入：「止水你、是不是發情了？…裡面都濕透了……」

被含著耳朵磨弄體內又被手指頂磨的快感讓止水根本分不出思緒聽鼬講了什麼，迷糊間聽見的「發情」「濕透」的色情字眼讓止水下意識從喉嚨里發出了代表否定的扭曲悶哼。他把尾巴重新纏到了鼬的手臂上，扭著屁股想把鼬的手指吞得更深好讓自己最喜歡最舒服的地方被愛撫到。

「嗯？」察覺到止水的小動作後鼬故意避開了對方的敏感點，還裝模作樣試圖將手抽回，果不其然引來了止水激烈的反應。

「不要…！不要、嗚、鼬…不要出去…！」

止水也顧不上其他什麼了，他只希望好不容易得來的安慰不要就這樣溜走，甚至還努力反手想要抓住鼬的手不讓其抽離。然而少年又怎麼會掙得過一個成年男人呢，幾乎被情熱抽掉所有力氣的止水也只能夾緊屁股拼命不讓後穴里讓他舒服的手指離開。以為發情期的安撫就這樣結束的止水最終還是在鼬的手指離開體內的時候發出了一聲委屈的呻吟，連帶著頭頂上的貓耳也難受地垂了下來，而下一秒卻又為耳後傳來的舌尖濕潤觸感滿足地嘆息，他沈浸在耳朵被舔弄的蠱惑心靈的酥麻快感里，直到鼬用沾滿他愛液的手攬著他的一條腿，將又硬又熱的肉棒頂端擠進還吐著清液的穴口時止水的思緒才慢慢回來。

還沒來得及等止水說點什麼鼬的性器就一下子頂到了深處，把止水的呻吟喘息全部噎在了喉嚨里。手終於空出來的鼬從胯一路往上摸，摸到小腹的時候指尖意料之內地觸到了一股黏糊。他攏了攏小孩子青澀的性器，故意沈著聲線在止水耳邊低語：「…很舒服吧？射了好多…這麼有感覺嗎…」

被高潮帶走神志的止水還在恍惚中，穴里的軟肉拼命蠕動收吸著試圖適應體內的大小，卻又被鼬壞心眼的按壓肚子的動作給逼的發出一聲本能的叫喚。鼬像發現了什麼新奇的東西一般輕輕擺著腰，手上的動作也輕巧地和著擺腰的節奏輕輕下按，成功地又磨出了止水的幾聲輕輕的喵喵叫喚。

「大聲點、止水…我想聽。」

鼬不急，他也樂於看見肉棒一點點磨過穴里的軟肉時懷裡的小貓顫抖著腰咬緊他的性器，動的慢了還能瞧見對方搖著屁股追著自己的肉棒試圖往里吞。於是鼬撫上了小貓的胸口，因為情慾漲出來的乳頭粉粉嫩嫩綴在胸口，男人的手指剛一碰到就聽見止水發出了一聲輕喘，喵嗚喵嗚的撩撥著自己的慾望。

「想要、想被鼬摸嗚…再深…呀…！」

堪堪剛和羞恥心做完鬥爭的止水懇求的話語還沒說完就被胸口的觸感給打斷，大手攏著乳肉揉弄著，止水卻又在此刻不合時宜地回想起了偷跑到隔壁和那只臉上有著半邊疤痕的貓貓看的不良書籍，那些女人也是被這樣對待的吧……鼬還驚訝於猛然縮緊的後穴，隨後又感覺到止水拉著自己的手引導自己用指尖去撥弄挺立的乳尖。鼬是個善於舉一反三的人，他揉捏著乳粒，時不時又用指尖繞著乳暈畫圈，最後捏著乳尖輕輕向外扯的時候終於聽見了止水逐漸帶上哭腔的呻吟。

這太過了，止水心裡想著，之前腦子里只有鼬的一小部分，現在不管是腦子還是心裡還是肉體全都被鼬佔據了，胸前為所欲為的大手，耳朵附近濕軟的舌尖和帶著情慾的潮熱氣息，穴里埋著對方硬挺的性器，身後也是對方溫暖胸膛。鬼使神差間止水覺得小腹里的某個器官猛然搏動了一下，情慾的熱再一次蔓延到四肢百骸，止水嗚咽一聲，領著鼬的手帶向自己小腹。

「這裡、想要…如果是鼬的話、嗚啊…做什麼都可以…」

止水被發情熱燒的開始胡言亂語起來，那話一半卻又帶著真心。於是鼬便帶著點力度嘬吸著小貓的耳朵尖，手上邊輕輕按壓邊打著圈的揉弄的止水的肚子，被摸舒服的小貓嗚咽著從喉嚨里發出咕嚕咕嚕的滿足聲音，時不時地插進幾句「喜歡鼬」「好喜歡」的無意識告白。鼬聽到後又覺得性器更加飽脹，大力撻伐的途中無意撞上一塊軟肉卻讓止水雙腿痙攣著腿間粉嫩器官又重新抬起頭來，被火熱小口吸住加上淫液澆灌的快感讓鼬頭皮發麻，但又讓鼬產生了點若有若無的幻想。

「想要嗎、止水？」

鼬在緩慢抽插的時候開口問止水，手上還帶著點暗示的輕揉小腹。止水搞不懂為什麼現在鼬還要問這個問題，答案不是明擺著的嗎，他無力反駁，知道即使反駁了也會換來更大的反撲，於是他只好在絕頂快感里分出點思想回答鼬的問話。

「想要、想要鼬、好想要…」  
「哪裡想要？」

「這裡…肚子里…」止水快要哭了，鼬分明是知道了自己身體里那額外的器官，如果忽略那根肉棒的話還能承認鼬放在自己肚子上的手只是情趣，但是對方性器直挺挺地頂在那塊軟肉上，還時不時地擺腰去磨弄，這讓止水心頭不由得竄過了幾種不好的念想。

「如果、如果鼬不想的話、就、就射在外面…不會給、給鼬添麻煩的…」

止水哭得抽抽噎噎的，但是卻拼命想把話說清楚。小貓一流眼淚鼬就開始後悔自己是不是逗得太過火了，他吻著止水的耳朵，性器又慢慢頂弄起來，碾過穴里一個個敏感，成功地讓止水哭腔里又帶上了情慾的呻吟。

「不會的…我喜歡止水、很喜歡止水，止水不會是麻煩的……」

鼬將止水撈進懷裡，讓他的背貼著自己胸口，隨後又攬著止水的腿重新大力頂撞起來，次次頂上那宛如小嘴一般吮吸的軟肉。墊在止水腦袋下面的手扯了扯小卷毛，止水含著眼淚眼角紅紅的轉過腦袋就被鼬咬著嘴唇親吻，舌尖蠻橫地頂著對方上顎攻城掠地，等到小貓被親的喘不過氣才不捨地放開。

小腹又一次酸脹起來，做好了懷孕準備的身體逐漸向鼬打開，止水手覆在鼬在自己小腹上的手，穴里的快感逐漸堆疊如同海浪一樣拍打著他的理智，胸口的空虛讓他下意識地用掌心去磨弄挺立的乳粒，又探著舌尖頂著腰迎接高潮。

「喜歡、喜歡鼬嗚、深一點再深一點……」  
「壞掉、也可以、想給鼬生孩子…」  
「不行…嗚啊、嗯、嗚、要去了要去了——！！」

鼬將精液全部射進去的幾乎瞬間止水就到了高潮，挺著的腰遲遲不曾落下，後穴還在努力縮吸著試圖不讓一滴精液漏出。鼬怕一直塞在止水裡面會讓他覺得不舒服，摸了摸小貓肚子後剛想將性器拔出來就又被止水抓著手示意不要。對止水難得的撒嬌毫無抵抗力的鼬只好由著對方，就著連接的體位將小貓重新摟緊在懷裡，止水也順勢將尾巴又纏到了鼬的手臂上，終於熬過了第一波發情熱、眼角紅紅還泛著淚光的小貓摸著小腹呢喃著「好喜歡、是鼬的感覺嗯…」後便沈沈睡去。

-END-


End file.
